


Link/Sidon Smut Rambles

by Emofenris



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Edgeplay, Embarrassment, First Time Blow Jobs, Grinding, Humiliation, M/M, Size Difference, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-17 03:42:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10585716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emofenris/pseuds/Emofenris
Summary: I write fanfic a lot when Im bored, and a ship i happen to like a lot is link/sidon. ill post all my sidlink works here!





	1. Chapter 1

Link broke their kiss by placing a hand on the Zora's chests, pushing gently so that his partner would lie back, allowing him to straddle his torso.

With their lips parted and eyes facing each other, Link's cheeks grew hot as he realized just how hard he was, and how easily Sidon could likely tell from this position. His cock tented out from his tight boxers, the strain of the fabric alone enough to make him bite his lip.

Sidon's eyes moved down his body, his gaze resting on the stain of precum darkening Link's boxers. His eyed it lustfully, Link's cheeks turning redder with bashfulness. Placing a hand at each of Link's hips, he slid his navy boxers down, slowly at first to make sure Link was comfortable with the action. Link let out a hushed gasp as the fabric slipped past his shaft and his mostly-erect dick rest on Sidon's stomach. He looked away in embarrassment as the Prince gave a light chuckle.

"What strange anatomy!" he said, eyes bright. "I'm sure I can figure this out, though."

The way he teased made Link even more aroused. Sidon sat up, this time laying Link down on, and and positioned himself with his elbows propped on each side of his legs and his head between his thighs. He flashed a grin, teeth gleaming like tiny pearlescent daggers. 

"Forgive me, I'll be as gentle as I can."

They made eye contact for a split second just as the Prince's head bowed down between Link's legs. Sidon licked up the base of his cock, Link's chest tightening as Sidon's tongue moved excruciating and deliberately slow. A burst of moans escaped his mouth and a shiver ran down his whole body. His legs shook at the feeling of Sidon's tongue; slightly rough and definitely longer than any Hylian's. 

Sidon seemed to be testing the waters at first, his tongue no more than inching its way up Link's dick, slowly and methodically, making Link huff and moan.

He circled his tongue around the tip of his cock, licking more and more intensely as Link's hips moved up to meet his mouth. His hands grabbed the bedsheets, knuckles turning whiter and whiter as he reached his limit and then-

The prince backed up and his tongue left the tip of Link's cock. The built up pleasure dissipated as fast as it had come. Sidon laughed and gave a mischievous smile.

"Come on now love, you have to try harder than that," he purred, licking salty pre-cum from his lips.

"Let me hear you beg."

Link was panting and red faced with arousal. He looked away sheepishly, swallowed down his nerves, and with the smallest voice whispered

"...please".

This earned another smile from Sidon, this time radiant rather than sly. "Now you're getting it!" He said with a clap, and scooped Link's hips up and straddled him on his stomach. His large hand propped Link's chin up and their lips met, one hand at Link's cheek and his other at his cock.

Link moaned through the kiss, noting the the difference between Sidon's slightly rough hands and his own soft, pink skin. He decided it was a welcome change as he pumped his hips and bit his lip to keep from practically yelling with need.

"You need to speak up, love, or else,"   
Sidon reminded. A curse nearly escaped Link's lips as Sidon pumped his cock "P-please," He trembled between moans.

In response, Sidon's took his hips and pulled them close, so Link's cock was nearly sandwiched between them, and kissed him while grinding his hips.

Link grinded back like his life depended on it, ready to fulfill the need that had been drawn out over these long minutes. He moaned so loud he would have feared other people hearing him had he not been so delirious and driven. His nails dug into Sidon's sides as he felt himself tipping over his limit.

For the first time his voice grew above a mutter as he stammered "I- I'm going to-"

He could hardly get the words out as a white hot flash blinded him and trembles racked as he came on Sidon's torso and chests. He panted and his legs shivered as the last little waves of pleasure washed over him and tiny whimpers escaped involuntary.

He was soon met with exhaustion, shame, and embarrassment as he thought about what he had just done and the mess he made. He expected to look at Sidon's face and be met with a expression of similar distaste, but to his surprise Sidon's eyes were bright and the corners of his mouth were upturned. "Lie down, love," He said softly, gently settling Link down on the bed. He looked at him lovingly as Link wiped his watery eyes. He slipped down from the bed, taking an


	2. *shrug emoji*

As Link went down on Sidon's cock, it became obvious there was no way he could deepthroat the whole thing. It was nearly 9 inches, and considerably thick. He had one hand wrapped around the base as he flicked his tongue over the tip, hand moving up and down in a slow twisting motion. The resulting moans were more than satisfying. 

Link's own cock was half erect under his boxers. His hair was down in messy waves around his shoulders, Sidon's fingers entangled in a fistful of his golden locks, hand cupping the back of his head. He glanced up at his partners face. Sidon's eyes were half closed, a hand over his mouth to stifle his moans. They made eye contact for a brief second as Link ran his tongue up the base of his cock, sending shivers cascading down the Zora's spine.

"Stop teasing," the Prince said playfully, managing a disheveled smile.

Link obliged. He wrapped his lips around Sidon's cock. He tried deep throating as far as he could go, barely making it halfway before tears blurred his vision and he was sent into a fit of gagging. He made up for it by using his tongue for extra stimulation, keeping it against the the shaft of Sidon's cock while his head bobbed up and down. The Price moaned loud as ever, unintentionally pulling at Link's hair as his fists tightened and his hands went rigid, his back arching and hips bucking.

Sidon's breathing became fast and rugged and his body tensed as he reached climax. Link wrapped a hand around the base of his cock. Sidon cursed, barely able a gasp out as he tipped over the edge and-

Link took his mouth from Sidon's cock, still connected by a string of saliva as he waited patiently for his partner to calm down. Sidon looked both flustered and surprised to be denied climax like that, widened eyes studying Link's face.

After a few seconds of bewildered silence, Sidon finally spoke.

"That was unexpectedly bold," he started slowly. A smile spread across his face. "But not unwelcome. You deserve something now, it's only fair," he said mischievously.

His hand went to Link's erect cock, his boxers damp with precum. His breath hitched in his chest, heartbeat quickening at his partners touch. He swallowed down a whimper as he briefly pondered just what Sidon had in store.

Sidon's fingers slipped under the waistband of Link's boxers, giving a small tug before stopping. "Is this ok?" He asked. Link gave a flustered nod, pulling his boxers the rest of the way down and discarding them. His cock sprung up, and Sidon took it in his hand.

He jumped at his partners touch, one large hand jerking him off in a slow twisting motion. While that hand was busy, he used his free hand to caress Link's inner thigh. He then placed two fingers in his mouth, coating them in saliva. Link let out a surprised gasp and jumped- he began to grasp some idea at what Sidon's meaning was.

" I'm sorry," he gasped. "I should have asked first. Are you ok with this?" His eyebrows pinched in concern, mistaking Link's surprise for hesitation.

Link nodded. He was extremely turned on, and the thought of penetration only added to the fact. "Yes," he breathed, his voice no more than a whisper. He was almost shaking with anticipation. "Please." 

Sidon sensed Links carnal desire, and responded immediately. He took a finger, wet with spit and precum, and slipped the first few inches in. Link winced. It burned a bit, but it wasn't completely unbearable. It hurt a lot less than he had anticipated.

Sidon waited to see his partner's reaction before moving his finger in and out, going at a mellow pace. Eventually the discomfort melted away into pleasure. Link whimpered as Sidon's pace increased and Link became used to the alien feeling. After a while, sidon spoke. "I'm going to add a finger," he said softly. He fixed a loving gaze on his Link's face, taking in every little detail. Link's eyes were squeezed shut, eyebrow pinched together. His bottom lip caught was between his teeth, trying (and failing) to suppress his moans.

Link's breath caught in his chest as both fingers moved together, the burning masked by intense pleasure, sending Link into a flurry of moans. He hardly noticed when a third finger was added to the mix. Sidon experimented with different rhythms and speeds for a short while. He gradually slowed down and then, much to Link's disappointment, removed his fingers entirely.

Sidon leaned forwards, inches away from Link's face, placing a hand on his warm cheek. "Turn around," he whispered, warm breath tickling Link's ear. He did what he was told, letting out a small cry of surprise when Sidon grabbed Link by the hips and pulled him in close, his cock hard and hot against his thigh.

He braced himself for what was coming, fingers clenching the bedsheets as Sidon inserted himself into him, the burning substantially worse than it had been when it was just fingers. Sidon whispered soft apologies and sweet nothings through heavy breaths, hands caressing the Hylians hips.

Link buried his face into a pillow to keep from crying out. The pleasure of penetration mixed with the sharp edge of pain created a sensation that made him squirm. He took the full length of Sidon's cock, thanks to the preparation of his fingers. As soon as he was sure his partner was comfortable, sidon began to move.

Link yelled a curse surprisingly loud as Sidon's cock ran against his prostate, jaw tightening and face scrunching up. His partner took note of that sensitive area, thrusting faster and harder, skin slapping against skin. Link was trying his hardest not to scream. The feeling of Sidon's cock ramming against his oversensitive prostate set him off like a firework. His fists tensed, knuckles turning white.It was the first time he had experienced pleasure this intense.

Sidon was enjoying himself as well, the heat and tightness around his cock sending him into a frenzy. His fingers dug into Link's sides, leaving red scratches and welts. Wrapped up in the primal clutches of arousal, he acted more rough than he would normally. He grabbed a handful of Link's hair, tilting the Hylian's chin upward.

"Let me hear you moan," he said, noting that Link was trying his best to conceal his noises, a hand clamped tightly over his mouth.

Link gave in, his estatic cries overcoming him as he felt an orgasm start to build. His partner was nearing climax as well, thrusting frantically as his grip on Link's hips tightened, curses and moans intermingling with rapid breathing. "Oh god," Link gasped. His eyes started to fuzz over as he climbed toward the peak of orgasm.   
He gripped the sheets, the intensity almost too much for him to handle. He could barely think as his mind was flooded with the frantic frenzy of climax.

His entire body went rigid and a white hot flash took over his vision as he began to tip over the edge. He could barely gasp out the words "i-I'm going to-" before the assault of shivers made his back arch. The orgasm was so intense that he convulsed and twitched involuntarily, his entire body filled with a conflagration of firing nerves and incoherent thoughts.

He felt Sidon's sharp fingernails dig into his back as his partner cried out a colorful string of curses. The price pulled out just in time, a arch of sticky, thick cum spreading over Link's back and flecking in his hair. They both were washed over with the sense of release and fatigue. They went slack, chests heaving, and slumped down into a messy tangle.

After a few moments to regain composure, Sidon placed a tender hand on Link's cheek, brushing hair out of his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said sheepishly. "I made a mess."

Link did not speak, but curled into a ball and pressed himself close to his lover. They enjoyed these few minutes of comfort together in perfect, still silence.


	3. a quickie

It's 3 am and I do not feel like editing this or really proofreading it :( I have school at 6 help me.

Link nearly gasped as Sidon's hand slipped into his pants and under the waistband of his boxers. Their lips moved against each other in a frantic, sloppy kiss, Link's hair pulled from his ponytail and tangled around Sidon's fingers.

It was obvious that Sidon was horny. Link barely had time to greet him before he had been pinned down and Sidon's hand was down his pants and on his cock.

Sidon's fingers twisted around Links cock messily as he broke the kiss and trailed his lips down his neck. He left little love-bites as he went, each one coaxing a moan from his partner and flushing the skin around it with what would later be a hickey.

Sidon's fingers untwined from Link's hair and tugged at his shirt, and then at his pants. Link went to help, throwing his clothing aside, and was instantly pulled back into Sidon's grasp. His lips trailed down his neck and across his collarbone, sharp teeth leaving little marks where they scraped lightly against his skin. He planted kisses over the sensitive areas of his chests, across his stomach, and eventually his inner thigh, his tongue teasing Link into a moaning, trembling mess.

He was almost begging to be fucked, his checks flushed as he stuttered over his words, his eyebrows pinching together as he was pulled deeper into the throws of arousal. His cock was hot and under his tight boxers, which were growing ever tighter.

Between kisses and bites Sidon slipped Link's boxers down his hips. His tongue left Link's thigh and flicked up the shaft of his cock, Link's spine arching as he moaned a conflagration of curses. Sidon licked up the base, and then plunged down on the head as best as he could with a mouthful of sharp teeth. Link's hips bucked, his eyes momentarily meeting Sidon's sultry gaze as he went down on his cock again and again.

Links eyes squeezed shut and pleasure washed over his body, building steadily in his lower abdomen, waiting to be released. Link moaned his lovers name as Sidon picked up the pace, head bobbing steadily and tongue swirling over the tip of his cock. 

Link's face was glistening with a thin layer of sweat, his hair clinging to his forehead and cheeks. His whole body was growing more tense by the second and his knuckles were pearly white over his clenched fists. As his hips bucked more rapidly and the built up pleasure threatened to spill over, his moans grew in volume. He would have been worried about someone overhearing if his mind had not been filled with nagging thoughts of release.

Sidon, sensing his partners impending orgasm, wrapped his fingers around Link's cock and licked the head. Link cried out a curse but was cut short as his fingers dug into the mattress, every bit of built up pressure releasing and ebbing out of him.

His vision fuzzed around the edges and his pulse pounded in his temples. He didn't realize he was holding his breath until he began to get dizzy, head swimming and legs twitching ever so slightly. The room seemed to have shuddered to a stop, everything so still in comparison to the rapid fire exchange that had taken place seconds earlier.

As his eyes cleared and his breathing steadied, he surveyed the mess he had made. Sidon's face was flushed, a spread of cum over his lips. Link reddened with embarrassment as Sidon ran his tongue over the cum dotting his mouth, his gaze deliberately connecting with Link's as he did so.

Smiled lightly, a hand going to Link's face, pushing damp hair out of his eyes. "I think we both need a bath."


	4. Chapter 4

//*content warning for Non-con/Dub-con, rough sex, * yeah ik u gotta lube up before anal but I don't care :v//

Link cried out, both in pain and in surprise as Sidon roughly thrust his cock into him, his hips pulled in close to Sidon's pelvis and his back in a high arch as tears blurred his vision and his face was pushed into a pillow. He was not used to this level of roughness in his partner, but it was not an unwelcome change of pace. The possessive gleam in his lovers eyes setting off sparks deep inside him, coaxing out primal and wild emotions that he could not name.

He had hadn't even had a chance to undress before he was completely dominated and pinned doggy style. His shirt was still on as well as his pants, for the most part, only pulled down far enough for Sidon to insert himself.

The edge of pain that burned around Sidon's cock brought tears to his eyes and he clenched his jaw to keep from crying out. He was used the pain by now and accepted it, reveling in the way that pleasure complimented the   
sting and made a completely different sensation. He scrunched his eyes closed as Sidon started to move, his fingers digging into Link's hips even harder, leaving faint fingertip-shaped bruises. 

Sidon increased pace as he thrust harder and harder into link, occasionally whispering things that sounded suspiciously like curses under his breath. He could tell when he hit a sensitive area, he would cry out and his knuckles would turn white and his whole body tensed. A thin sheet of sweat glistened on his skin, his long hair falling around his face shone teasingly like bits of gold floating in a river.

Unable to resist the urge, Sidon took one hand from Link's hip and entwined it in his hair, and pulled. Link's chin jerked back and he caught the quickest flash of blue as his eyes flicked open in surprise. Sidon held his grip, fist tightening as he was washed over desire. He spoke, his voice soft, but stern.

"Look at me. Let me see your face."

Their eyes met and for a seconds Sidon's mind went still, his eyes tracing over Links face. Sweat glistened on his brow and he bit his lip as his cheeks flushed in embarrassment. Sidon watched his tense expression melt away as he rammed into him even more intensely, taking in the way his brow curved down wards and how his mouth fell open with each thrust.

Skin slapped on skin, and Link could already feel the bruises that would form the next day. Sidon's hand fell away from his hair, his fingers brushing every so slightly over his cheek before returning to his hip. The tenderness was a vast contrast to the franticness and intensity that hung in the air between them like fog and swam through Link's head.

He yelped as Sidon rammed into him at a particularly sensitive area, stars dancing across his vision and his breath catching in his chest. He couldn't make a sound as Sidon nailed him repeatedly at the same angle, the edges of his vision blurring as he was overcome with pleasure, his mind numb and body tense.

Link was reaching his limit, and so was his partner. He reached for something to grab hold of as he came, his breathing ragged and eyebrows drawn together as shivers wracked his body. He squeezed his hand into a fist and bit his fingers to keep from crying out, his vision fuzzing as overstimulation brought tears to his eyes.

He heard Sidon swear as he pulled out just in time to send a spray of cum on links back, his sharp fingernails leaving tiny scratches on his back and thighs. He whispered a hushed apology between moans as the last of his orgasm washed over him and exhaustion set into them both. Sidon collapsed and Link curled into the curve of his body, his pulse slowing to normal and breathing calming.

*hiii, SORRY the ending is rushed!! I'm just recovering from sakura con. I was there all weekend as BOTW Link and I posted a lot of pictures. You can find them on my Instagram. Message me for


End file.
